las personas pueden cambiar con el tiempo
by lucymaryo
Summary: mikan fue traicionada por sus amigos y su novio ; decide irse a américa para empesar una nueva vida y probablemente reencontrarse un amor? regresa después de tres años y sus amigos están felices por su regreso pero mikan ya no es la misma y se dan cuenta que las personas pueden cambiar con el tiempo


ESTE ES MI PRIMER FANCTION HACE TIEMPO QUERÍA ESCRIBIRLO PERO NO TENIA TIEMPO Y AHORA TENGO LA OPORTUNIDAD ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE GAKUEN ALICE NO ME PERTENECE CUALQUIER PARENTESCO CON OTRA HISTORIA ES SOLO COINCIDENCIA

EDITANDO

LAS PERSONAS PUEDEN CAMBIAR

CAPITULO 1:

RESUME: Mikan tiene 14 años,su novio es natsume , su mejor amiga hotaru se fue a estudiar a América por un año; mikan se siente un poco triste pero esta feliz con sus amigos , pero descubre que sus amigos la traicionaron y decide cambiarse de escuela pero tiene que regresa después de tres años y al regresar descubrirá muchas cosa y has ta puede renacer el amor? O no?

Mikan POV:

Estaba buscando a natsume,quería sacarle una foto de recuerdo,mientras estaba caminando a mi árbol favorito de sakura estaba tomando Muchas fotografías para mi álbum .

Estaba acercándome al árbol y decidí tomar le una foto ; lo estaba enfocando y a lo lejos debajo del árbol pude ver dos siluetas uno creo que era ... natsume y el otro era ... LUNA y se estaban... BESANDO natsume tenia su mano en la cintura y luna en su cuello,y CLICK me di cuenta que saque una fotografía,poco a poco baje la camara y me quede ahí mirando les como una idiota congelada quería moverme pero no podía , Mis lágrimas caían .

Fui retrocediendo despacio medí media vuelta y empecé a correr con todas mis fuerzas hasta el baño mis amigos no me podían ver así .

Al llegar me mire al espejo; mis ojos estaban rojos e hinchados por llorar , mis mejillas sonrosadas y mi cabello un poco despeinado por correr ; me arregle el cabello y me lave mi cara ,ahora está mejor.

Fui al salón porque va a empezar las clases al estar a punto de abrir la escuche voces que decían:

"mikan es muy tonta , como puede ser nuestra amiga" dijo

"si, y es muy torpe " dijo

"siempre sonriendo con esa sonrisa boba , parece una tonta " dijo

"al final de mi nombre lo pone -pyon- es muy molesta " dijo

" es una BAKA " dijo

"SI" todos dijeron

al escuchar eso senti que mi corazon se iva rompieron mi corazón abrí la puerta de un golpe todos me miraron todos mis ex

amigos entre los evite mirar rápidamente saque mis cosas antes de que dijeran algo salí corriendo a mi habitación

sin mirar atrás a al llegar tire todo las cosas me lance a mi cama y empece a llorar y empece a pensar mucha cosas ; al final

decidi que debería hablar con mi tio salí y me dirijo a la ofician del director al encontrar la puerta la toque

"si quien es" dijo mi tío

"soy yo mikan" le dije en un tono neutral

"ah ok pasa" me dijo abrí la puerta y me encontré a mi tío y PERSONA a su costado ;dice mi tío que reí ya no es el

de antes que a cambiado y que debo confiar en el bueno creo que si a cambiado

"quiero decirle que me quiero ir a América a estudiar con hotaru y también para entrenar mi alice SEC " le dije ; se

sorprendió por lo que dije pero se recompuso

"esta bien vas a ir a América pero con condiciones" me dijo me sorprendí por lo rápido que acepto

"esta bien,cuales son las condiciones" le dije

"la primera que tiene que regresar después de tres años y la segunda que le va a acompañar persona para que entrene y mejore" yo asentir

"cuando me voy" le dije

"dentro de una semana , para despedirse de sus compañeros y amigos" yo le mire y le dije

"puede ser mas pronto" le dije y se sorprendió

"que tal ... mañana" yo asentó quería irme de aquí lo antes posible

"Ok", dije

"y por supuesto mañana tiene que asistir normal a clases hasta que le mande a llamar" dijo yo me sorprendí tenia

que verlos otra vez NO!

"pero no puede ser mas temprano" le dije no quería verlos otra vez a mis ex-amigos

"no,mañana puede vestirse con su uniforme o su ropa para viajar para ya no cambiarse " me dijo ah bueno que otra me quede asentó y estaba a punto de retirarme hasta

"mikan estas seguro de esto" me dijo un poco triste en su mirada yo asentí

"mas seguro que nunca" le dije y me retire a mi cuarto para alistarme mis maletas , al llegar lo aliste todo y

obviamente no voy con uniforme lo aliste para mañana una ropa para que me pueda cambiar iba a dormirse hasta

que escuche que me tocaron la puerta pense que eran mis "amigos" y acerte

"Mikan se que éstas, por tanto, por favor ábranos" dijo yuu no respondí

"mikan por favor escúchanos " dijo anna no dije nada

"mikan ha sido todo un malentendido por favor ábranos para poderle explicar " dijo ruka me levante y dije

"váyanse" le dije

RUKA POV:

Estábamos en el salón y hablamos de mikan diciendo que es torpe , distraída y tonta pero que igual la queremos como amiga y de repente se

abrió la puerta de un golpe y entro MIKAN oh no no no! nos abra escuchado entro saco sus cosas y se fue antes de decirle algo, nos miramos y nos

fuimos a buscar a mikan para explicarle que todo era un malentendido pero no la encontramos nos encontramos con natsume que también estaba buscando a mikan pero no me dijo porque y alguien dijo que estaba en la oficina

del director estábamos esperando a mikan para poderle explicar y vía a mikan a lo lejos y parece que no nos vio y

se entro y decidimos hablarle y toque su puerta nadie respondió y yuu dijo

"mikan se que estas ahí por favor ábranos"dijo yuu no respondió

"Mikan favorecer escúchanos" anna dijo no

"mikan ha sido todo un malentendido por favor ábranos para poderle explicar " yo le dije mire a natsume para que hable pero no hablo

"váyanse" nos dijo y no se escucho nada no sabíamos que hacer y decidimos irnos

"mañana podemos hablar con ella" dijo yuu asentimos todos y nos fuimos a dormir natsume ya no estaba supuse

que se fue a dormir y yo también me fui a mi habitación.

Mikan POV:

me eche en mi cama a costado estaba la cámara y empece a ver fotos que tome con mis amigos , en cada foto

siempre son reíamos o hacíamos bobadas y la ultima foto vi que era la que tome en la mañana era la foto que la saque a natsume cuando

beso a luna estaba a punto de borrarlo pero pensé "mejor no lo borro por que cada vez que lo vea me va a ser

acordar de que mis amigos y el me traicionaron y no me arrepentire de irme a américa" pensé lo deje la cámara en mi

mesita de noche apague la luz ; me acerqué a la ventana abrí las cortinas de mi pequeño cuarto mire por la ventana y había luna llena cerré mis ojos y pensé todo lo que sucedió este día pensé ese beso primero sentí tristeza pero después senti asco yo lo quería de verdad a Natsume pero el me traicionó igual que mis amigos y eso hizo que mi corazón se rompiera En mil pedazos y que dentro de mi creciera odio,rencor,irá y se que de a partir de ahora no voy a hacer esa misma Niña alegre.

Ellos de a partir de ahora son mi pasado y yo quiero vivir mi presente y con el paso del tiempo los voy a olvidar .

Me eche a la cama y cerré mis ojos pero con ese pensamiento por que mañana empezara mi nueva vida lejos de aquí y poco a poco me quede dormida.

Y QUE LE PARECIÓ LES GUSTO POR FAVOR DÍGANME PARA HACERLO MEJOR LA PRÓXIMA VEZ QUE ACTUALIZASE

Y AGRADEZCO A LOS QUE ME APOYARON Y ME DISCULPO POR NO ACTUALIZAR HACE MUCHO TIEMPO ENSERIO LO SIENTO me surgieron muchos problemas porque mi computadora no funciona y ahora voy a actualizar desde mi cel

BUENO ME DESPIDO HASTA LA PRÓXIMA QUE ACTUALIZA CREO QUE VA A SER MAÑANA O PASADO MAÑANA BUENO YO ME DESPIDO

CUÍDENSE HASTA LA PRÓXIMA


End file.
